dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Black Dragon07
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery pages Hey, Black Dragon07... Welcome to the DCDP! First off, I just wanted to say thanks for buffing up some of the Wildstorm material. I also noticed that you seemed to be having a little problem with formatting some of the gallery pages. Whenever you want to include a pic inside of the brackets, you don't need to create an internal link or add any size modifications. That's why some of your images haven't been displaying correctly. I fixed up the Zealot/Gallery and Wildcore/Gallery pages, so you can just preview the edit feature on those pages to get a better understanding of what I'm talking about. Enjoy! --Brian Kurtz 20:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Earth-50 Hi I see you've updated teh Earth-50 entry, good stuff, we need more content on the page. However, we like to have the entries written from the perspective of someone "in-universe" (that is, pretending it's all real), so we like to avoid words like "fictional" and the like. Thanks, --Roygbiv666 17:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi. I've noticed some of your entries for the Wildstorm Universe (Earth-50) are copied from other sites like internationalhero. Although the listing of that site as a link is correct, we can't simply copy material from someone else's site: This project is very much against plagiarism. Researchers work very hard to collect and organize information for your viewing pleasure. It is not only immoral to copy their work, but most often illegal. We will not tolerate repeated instances of adding plagiarized texts to our database. Please understand this does not help our project, it only hurts us. We must rework the material or spend time cleaning it up; time that would be better spent creating new work. Our site works under the premise of an 'honour-system'. We trust that our users are, by nature, well intended and add their own original work to our database. Because of the open nature of this site and the litigious society we live in, we are in a situation where we must be very careful with the content we maintain on our site. We use the GNU Free Documentation License that grants that the information contained in our articles can be viewed and/or edited by all for research and entertainment purposes. It also specifies that other researchers can utilize the work we have done, in conjunction with their own work, provided credit is granted to us. We must request that any content you may submit, if not originally written by you, be used with permission and be credited appropriately where possible. "Credit, Where Credit is Due". Please contribute your own written material for the entries. Thanks, --Roygbiv666 00:30, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Herakles (New Earth) Thanks for updating the entry, but that material is from the Marvel Database and doesn't necessarily apply to the DC version. :Roygbiv666 15:10, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome To Tranquility Can you put this in the correct format, the Team Template isn't really appropriate. Thanks :Roygbiv666 23:45, 12 January 2008 (UTC)